


Awakening

by SuperMocchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aomine Daiki, Dorks in Love, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prince!Kagami, Sleeping!Aomine, Top Kagami Taiga, talking while fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMocchi/pseuds/SuperMocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the story of Snow White ? This is kind of my funny version with the dorks !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there !  
> Thank you for trying to read me.
> 
> This is my first time writing in english, be nice with me please.  
> It's understandable even if there are a few mistakes !  
> I will correct them as soon as I'll find them ! ^^

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a prince with red hair, strong spirit and stronger body. However, he was a bit rough and hadn’t his way with words, so he had some trouble finding someone to get married etc, even though he was a prince. His father ruled over a small kingdom, they weren’t exactly wealthy, but people liked them.

  
In order to help him, Kagami Taiga, on the advice of his friends, went on a quest to find a sleeping princess. He travelled far and finally arrived into a wood. He didn’t know exactly where to go so he just kept going deeper in the forest hoping he will find a clue somewhere. The legend told the princess could talk to animals, and Prince Kagami hoped crossing into a rabbit or a bird and ask him his way to wake up the girl.

  
But no, the redhead didn’t cross any animal along the way, even though he was calling them loudly. Finally, after fighting some evil tree, he found a small glade and saw someone lying on a bed stone. He stepped off his horse, hook it and approached the body. The rumor said the princess was a sleeping beauty and he found that was the truth… Except it wasn’t a princess, maybe a prince, but Kagami wasn’t exactly sure because of the not-so-rich clothings, but he was sure the sleeper was really hot.

There were also some differences with what he was expecting. According to the legend, the said-princess was supposed to be light skin and black hair but this sleeping beauty was tanned and his hair were dark blue. Maybe that’s because he stayed too long under the sun, thought naively Kagami, and you never know what magic can do. He must have been sleeping for months, maybe even years, who knows.

  
Not wasting anymore time, patience wasn’t one of his qualities, he wanted to test if he was the true love of this beauty. The story said, the princess would wake up only with a kiss from her soulmate. Even if there were some difference, Kagami hoped this part was true. He did find his sleeping beauty after all. Leaned over the powerful body, he reached for the brown lips and kissed them the gentlier he could. The second they touched, the sleeper opened his deep blue eyes who made the redhead flushed a bit more.

“What the fuck ! What do you think you’re doing ?” shouted the not-so-sleeping-anymore beauty.

  
“It worked ? It really worked ? You’re really my soulmate then ?” said Kagami.

  
“What are you talking about ?”

“You were asleep. I kissed you. You woke up. How long have you been sleeping ?”

“What ? That’s my favorite napping spot ! You kissed me ?”

“And you woke up. We’re soulmate. I’m a prince. Marry me”

“What the fuck ? Why would I marry you ?”

“Because we’re soulmate. I broke the spell when I kissed you”

“Which spell are you talking about ? And stop telling me you kissed me !”

“The sleeping spell… From the witch… And I did kiss you and you…”

“And I woke up, I know, you said it a million time already.”

“So marry me.” smiled genuinely Kagami.

“I was NOT under a sleeping spell. I was just taking a nap.”

“But I kissed you and yo…”

“Say that I woke up one more time, and I punch you in the face”

“And you’re hot” completed the redhead.

“... Yeah ! You’re right for this one. Guilty of charge” smirked the bluenette.

“And I kissed you” repeated Kagami.

“Are these the only word you know, you dumbass ? I don’t even remember your supposed kiss !” released the tanned man with his deep voice.

Hearing theses words, the prince didn’t think one more second, and threw his lips against the brown one.

“Now you can’t say you don’t remember. I kissed you.”

“Nah”

“Yes !”

“Your kiss was too weak. Doesn’t count.”

“WHAT ??” yelled Kagami “Who are you to say something like that ?”

“I’m the king of this country, Aomine Daiki.”

“A king ? With those clothes... Yeah ! My ass.”

“If it’s as attractive as your face, I can take it.” whispered the bluenette making the prince shivered.

“Kagami Taiga.”

“Didn’t ask for your name.”

“Yeah but since I’m going to fuck you, it’s more polite that I introduce myself first”

“You can’t even kiss, how would you f…” started Aomine before the redhead bit fiercely his lips.

Both mouth synced with each other and their tongue licked the lips where the teeth were previously working. Soon they were out of breath but they couldn’t get apart, and their hands started gripping each others hairs. Kagami broke the kiss, grinning, proud of himself.

“So ? How was it ? Can’t say I didn’t kiss you anymore”

“That was a bit better… But nothing to be proud of… I’ll show you”

And before the redhead could react, his face was caught between large tanned hands and Aomine started giving him an open-mouth kiss. His tongue slowly caressed the lips until it found an opportunity and reach a bit deeper. It didn’t take long to Kagami to throw himself in the battle and to send his own tongue fighting with the other one. Their body pressing against each other, using their hands to discover and test the muscles under their clothes.

None of them would retreat, and their battle for dominance just grew second after second without any of them taking the advantage. Without releasing the pressure on any field, Aomine ran his finger under the jacket of the redhead. Feeling the sweet heat directly on his skin, Kagami moaned, and let his opponent attacked a bit more roughly while he was overwhelmed by his emotion.

The bluenette smirked, thinking he had won the war, but he didn’t know what the tiger could do. Losing this match made only the prince determination stronger and he started going down on his prey, using all his forces. Aomine was surprised and he could not repress a scream when he felt Kagami’s biting him in his lower neck. This time, it was the redhead who reach into this loss of focus and pushed his opponent’s body against the bed stone.

Wishing to see more of the tanned skin, and already craving for the heat produced by Aomine, the prince started ripping off the clothes of the man under him without any care.

“Hey ! What do you think you’re doing ?” shouted the bluenette.

“Undressing you, you aho ! Isn’t it obvious ? I’m going to fuck you.”

“I still need those clothes ! And who says you’re going to be on top ?”

“I will offer you new ones when you’ll come live with me in my castle. And I’m the one with lubricant.” said victoriously Kagami taking out a bottle from his pocket.

“What kind of prince goes out on a quest with lubricant ?”

“Alex told me that if the girl was sleeping for quite some time, it might be useful… And, she was right.”

“I’m not a girl, and I wasn’t sleeping.” complained Aomine.

“No… You’re better” smiled brightly the redhead making the bluenette’s heart beat faster.

“You think you can get me with gentle words ? Seriously ?”

“I’ll give you everything you want. You deserve better than this shitty stuff. You’ll be my princess… Or whatever” explained Kagami while unbuckling the tanned man pants by pulling strongly on it.

“Stop tearing up my clothes. I’ll take them off myself. You better get ready. And don’t call me a princess ever again. I told you I was a king.” answered Aomine while getting up, and undressing himself.

“So ? How do we choose who is going to be on top ?” asked pragmatically the prince copying the other.

“The biggest cock ?” proposed the bluenette pretty sure of himself but not trying to show it.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around ?”

“So, you’re scared ?” taunted Aomine feeling he hit the other’s nerve.

“Ok, you’re gonna take it deep.” fell for the provocation Kagami and the tanned man grinned widely… Until he got a good view of the throbbing muscle. It was actually as big as his and they had to take a really close look to figure out who the winner was.

“Ok… It’s your win, but I’m sure you have the sweetest ass too, I want to taste it next time” abdicated Aomine.

“Sure… But I’ll still be the prince. Now open your legs.” said the redhead while pushing his lover onto the bed stone and stretching his finger towards Aomine’s entrance.

“Hey ! No way you’re touching me after I saw what you’ve done to my clothes. And I’m a fucking king you know.”

“As you wish, your majesty ! Prep yourself for me, I’m watching the show” instructed Kagami after handing the bottle to the other man.

He then rest himself on the stone and carefully watched while the bluenette slowly guided his lubricated hand to his ass. Even though they knew exactly where this was going to, they couldn’t stop glaring at each other, throwing themselves lecherous looks.

“You’re seriously too hot. You should be illegal.” said the redhead almost panting by just watching him.

“I’m the king ! I’m the one defining what’s legal or not.”

“Actually, that’s not that simple. I’ll teach you one day.”

“I’m sure you’re too dumb for that. Now stop talking and lay down.” and Aomine pushed the prince down the stone.

“Hey ! I thought we said I was going on top… Oh shit… You’re going to ride me ?” brightly understood Kagami.

The bluenette just nodded while taking his place upon the perfectly shaped body. With one hand, he gripped onto the desirable muscle, placed it where it should be, and started slowly making it disappear into himself. Red eyes couldn’t look anywhere else.

“Oh gods… You’ve already done that ?... You have to… But you’re so tight !” groaned the prince while Aomine just smirked, proud to give his lover a hard time to think.

“Maybe… You know, sitting on a throne all day long, gives me sore-ass.” whispered the tanned man, letting his fingers discover the muscled chest and starting to move his hips up and down.

“In my country, I’ll let you sit on my dick as long as you wish.”

“Are you stupid ? I’ll get sore-ass too. You’ll understand next time.”

“I might be used to this one.” answered Kagami gropping the cheeks that were slamming against him “But I’ll give you a massage every day.” he continued while thrusting fiercely.

“You think that will be enough ?” panted the bluenette obviously taking pleasure in the act.

“I’ll cook for you every day too… I’ll personally take care of you” groaned the redhead whose heart was about to explode.

“So I can be lazy ?” smiled Aomine placing the prince’s hand above his cock and starting stroking it.

“You can be as lazy as you want… I’ll give you the best food… And cheeseburger.”

“You’re only thinking about food, you know ?”

“Yeah… Food is great… I’m the best chef of my country.”

“I thought you were the prince ?” snorted the tanned man.

“It’s a small kingdom actually.” announced Kagami focusing on the muscle that was leaking under his fingers.

“You’ve got what ? 300 people ?” twitched the bluenette who was almost ready to come.

“Something around” blushed the redhead which made the other moaning a bit more.

“Mine’s… bigger” groaned Aomine having a hard time.

“No, we said it was mine” thrusted one more time the prince gazing at him intently with all his burning passion.

The tanned man abdicated by releasing a long white trace on the well drawn abs. His strengths were about to leave him when he felt large warm hands going up his back and tightening around him.

“Now you’re mine” said Kagami as he quickly sat up and his mouth went directly to the brown neck. He bit him, like if he was marking his territory. They both moaned loudly, and the sound of the husky voice near his ear made the prince came inside the bluenette.

Before they could take back their breath, they kissed slowly and tenderly, knowing they were special to each other without saying any special words.

“You’re not as bad as I thought” concluded Aomine while gathering his clothes and putting them up.

Kagami could only grinned widely, watching his lover in his naked glory.

“Ok, you’re the best ! You’re happy now ?” sighed the tanned man.

“We’re going to get married.”

“Yeah, sure… Dress up ! We have to go before the sun is down.”

“You’re right, my kingdom is far away from here. Do you have a horse ?” asked the prince while putting back his clothes.

“Of course you dumbass, how would I be gotten this deep without one ?”

“Well, I haven’t seen any since I got here, stupid.” and Aomine looked around and his face showed surprise when he understood the redhead was right “You can ride with me.” whispered the prince with a lecherous voice.

“And where is your horse ? I’m not seeing any either !” yelled the bluenette trying to hide a blush.

“I tied it there.” pointed proudly Kagami toward the tree.

The other man’s glare made him look to where he indicated and he saw emptiness instead of his horse.

“You don’t even know how to take care of your stuff.” mocked loudly Aomine.

“As if you were better” bit back the prince.

“Anyway, we should get going. There is weird story about this wood during the night” shivered the tanned man.

“Are you afraid of ghost or what ?” tried to provoke the redhead.

“Don’t talk lightly about them.” shouted back aggressively the bluenette.

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” smiled genuinely Kagami.

“As if you could.”

And then, they both heard a rustle coming from the dark wood. They turned around, putting their grip on their sword, ready to fight almost any opponent.

“It’s not a ghost. It’s not a ghost.” chanted Aomine.

“I’ll protect you. It’s my husband’s duty.” claimed the prince taking place in front of his lover.

“I don’t need your protection. The only one who can beat me is me.” replied the bluenette violently and then, there heard a woman’s scream echoing through the trees.

“I’m sorry, I won’t flee my country, I’ll stop looking at the boobs paintings during council.” said Aomine curled up, his hand upon his head and obviously shaking.

“Dai-chan ! I knew you were here, stupid lazy ganguro” yelled a pink haired lady wearing a beautiful long peach-like dress followed by a few guards in black armor.

“Ok. Protect me.” launched Aomine who hid himself behind the large body.

“You don’t need to hide ! I know you’re there. I can see you.”

“You’re too small.” grunted the bluenette to Kagami.

“But I’m bigger than you.”

“Shut up already.”

“Stop ignoring me.” shouted stronger the lady “You were supposed to pick a spouse today. It’s your king’s duty. You know people have been waiting for this for a long time.”.

“Oh… I forgot… But I picked one. Look Satsuki.” said Aomine pointing at the redhead.

“WHAT ??? YOU’RE A KING ?? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME ?” screamed Kagami.

“I told you.” replied the bluenette with icy eyes.

“I thought you were joking.”

“Why ? I did believe you when you said you were a prince, and came to fight a witch !”

“You came to fight a witch ?” asked Momoi shivering a bit.

“No. I came to find a princess that were under a sleeping spell from a witch.” corrected the readhead.

“Oh… Did you find her ?”

“No… I found him… I kissed him and he woke up, just like the legend said.”

“I was not under a sleeping spell dumbass ! How many time do I have to tell you ?”

“Are you talking about Snow White ?” inquired the pink lady.

“Yes. That’s the name… You know about her ? But I don’t care anymore.” he said slightly blushing.

“She woke up like 200 years ago. She’s my grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand mother or something like that…” explained Aomine.

“No way.” whispered the prince impressed.

“Satsuki ! You’ve got horses for us ?”

“Yes. I found two on the way here. They were running like if they were scared. Did you do something ?” and both men looked away with reddened cheeks remembering what they’ve done.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos might blow up my mind and make me do it again ! XD
> 
> AoKagaAo shippers are the best !


End file.
